Wizard
Wizards are minifigures that mostly appear in sets of the themes Castle or Harry Potter. They are based on Fictional characters who are known for using magic spells or "wizardry". History The first physical wizard minifigure was Majisto, a sorcerer in blue attire that was introduced with the Dragon Masters faction of Castle in 1993. All key features of the later LEGO wizards were already present on Majisto: the pointed hat and the beard. He was also equipped with a magic wand that had a star shaped tip. 1997 saw the introduction of an Evil Witch which also used the pointed hat and a red variant of the magic wand, which was also the last new appearance of this piece outside of Belville. The next sorcerers were several Harry Potter characters, beginning in 2001. But only Professor Dumbledore retained the look of Majisto with a pointed hat and a beard piece (albeit grey). The second Castle wizard was a distinctly evil looking individual included in 7093 Skeleton Tower and two chess sets from 2007 and 2008 (852001 Castle Chess Set and 852293 LEGO Castle Giant Chess Set respectively). This evil wizard was wearing red clothes, a black hat with a skull on it, a black cape and black gloves. He also had a grey beard and the same head as Ogel, the villain from Alpha Team.The chess set from 2008 also included two wizards on the "good" side, who were dressed completely in light blue and had white beards and their pointed hats were adorned with small stars. The torso pieces of the wizards from either party were not printed, instead the leg assembly was printed with a belt and small bags. The light blue wizard reappeared in the set 5614 The Good Wizard from 2009. This time he was equipped with a simple brown magic wand. List of Wizards * Majisto the first wizard from Dragon Masters. * Good Wizard from Castle. * Evil Wizard from the Castle (2007) theme. * Mallock the Malign, from the motion picture The Adventures of Clutch Powers. * Wizard (Green) from LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4. * Wizard (Kingdoms) from the Kingdoms theme. * Wizard (Red) from LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4. * Wizard Skeleton from Time Cruisers. * Evil Wizard (Spellbreaker 4-D) * Dragon Wizard from the Kingdoms theme. * Professor Dumbledore from the Harry Potter (Theme). * Saruman from the Lord of the Rings * Gandalf also from the Lord of the Rings and The Hobbit * Radagast from The Hobbit. * Vitruvius from The LEGO Movie. * Elementius the Pieromancer from LEGO Minifigures Online. * Wizard (Minifigures) from 71007 Minifigures Series 12. * Evil Wizard (Minifigures) from 71008 Minifigures Series 13. You may also be looking for other wizard-related subjects such as: * Wizard's Sceptre the weapon used by the Evil Wizard. * Wizards Fireworks the LEGOLAND Windsor event. * Magic Wand the part. See also * Witch (Collectable Minifigure) * Witch * Evil Sorceress * Evil Witch * Willa the Witch * Magician